1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-drip hose, and more particularly, to a water-drip hose, in which water supplied through a main water flow path of the water-drip hose is uniformly discharged through upper openings formed between first fusion splicing units regardless of water pressure.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, when raising crops, a hose installed to be close to the roots of the crops is used as a method of supplying water inside the hose onto the ground through water flow holes formed on the outer circumferential surface of the hose.
In general, extremely minute water flow holes are formed so as to continuously supply a small amount of water on the ground, and thus water drops are formed and supplied onto the ground through the water flow holes.
However, since water pressure at the supply side supplying water is high and the water pressure gradually decreases as the hose goes farther from the supply side, it is general that the amount of water supplied is large at a place where the water pressure is high, and the amount of water supplied is small at a place where the water pressure is low.
As a solution for resolving the problem, water-drip hoses are used in order to supply crops with the same amount of water through water flow holes regardless of water pressure inside the hoses.
A water-drip hose capable of discharging a uniform amount of water through each water flow hole regardless of the internal water pressure of the hose is entitled to be referred to as a good hose. That is, since the crops have a different growth rate depending on the amount of supplied water, the amount of water supplied through the water flow holes of the water-drip hose should be uniform in order to encourage uniform growth of the crops.
Conventionally, various kinds of water-drip hoses capable of offsetting water pressure generated inside the water-drip hoses are used. For example, a plurality of resistive bodies having a resistive structure are attached to the water flow holes supplying water to the ground from a water-drip hose, or the water-drip hose is formed into a double pipe.
The water-drip hose is formed into a double tube by rolling a portion of a synthetic resin film to be overlapped in a cylindrical form and bonding end portions of the resin film, in which an inner water flow path is formed inside, and an outer water flow path is formed at the overlapped portion. A thread is inserted inside the outer water flow path in the longitudinal direction, and a plurality of inner water flow holes is formed at the inner and outer water flow paths at regular intervals. In addition, outer water flow holes for fluid-communicating the outer water flow path and the outer circumference of the hose are formed, so that water supplied from the inner water flow path moves toward the outer water flow path through the inner water flow holes, and the water moved to the outer water flow path is discharged outside of the hose through the outer water flow holes.
However, the conventional water-drop hoses have a problem in that although the water supplied from the inner water flow path to the outer water flow path arrives at the outer water flow holes, the amount of water supplied to the outer water flow path changes depending on water pressure generated in the inner water flow path.
Furthermore, since the conventional water-drip hoses are manufactured using a synthetic resin hose, inside of the hose is dried and tightly stuck together if water is not supplied, and thus although water is supplied, the water supplied into the hose does not flow inside the hose.